


Timelines

by tilltonightdouspart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilltonightdouspart/pseuds/tilltonightdouspart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon the retrieval of a group of medics that had fallen into a First Order trap with the intent to pull vital information from their minds, Kylo Ren finds himself in front of an all too familiar face, and delves into memories that make him realize what damage one single choice can make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It All Begins Somewhere...

_One alteration in time can have far reaching consequences._

Ren sighed as he turned the corner into the interrogation hallway. It had already been a long day, the Resistance had long since obtained the key to finding Luke Skywalker and now it was on his shoulders to find the information to lead the Order in the correct direction. That meant hours of probing the minds of those who they had managed to pick up during the last raid on the carcass of a war field, a trap spectacularly set up. It was exhausting, especially not having been able to pull any pertinent information from anyone's heads thusfar.

The door to the interrogation room slid open, two Stormtroopers marched out, headed in the opposite direction, General Hux following behind, stopping, a bruising streak of red on his left cheek, eyebrow raised, pursed lip.

“We had to give her a tranquilizer, she should be coming out of it soon.” Hux said tersely as he positioned himself across from Ren, arms crossed.

“I assume that is why you got involved.”

“Unlike the others, she decided to make things difficult.”

“Are the others are cooperating?”

“Within reason. They aren’t putting up a fight, are being herded without a problem, but they aren’t opening up.”

“On their own. But this one?”

“She seems to be hell-bent on getting out of here. Managed to crack NP-5834’s chest shield.”

“And your face.”

Hux’s lips pursed even more,” Yes. Needless to say we have made sure that the restraints are about as tight as possible. You shouldn’t have any issues. Just let us know when you need us to escort her back.”

“Will do.”  Ren replied as Hux took his leave. He turned slowly, the door to the interrogation room sliding open, the dark grey a deep contrast to the stark white walls of the hallway. He stepped in, allowing the door to slide shut behind him, before he reached up and slid off his helmet.

He knew who it was. Nomi. His sister who had idolized his every word and action in their youth. He had known since the moment that she had stepped foot onto the battlefield, that she had been near. He’d kept his distance nevertheless. But when the final destruction of the battlefield drew near, he knew that he had to act fast to keep her safe, ordering the retrieval of those they could grab, knowing well that she was within grabbing distance

He knew Snoke would turn up his nose at it, but it had been their agreement since the very beginning. Ren had agreed to go along with everything, under the condition that his sister would remain unscathed. Snoke had agreed, though Ren had always felt that there was something more behind it, knowing the strong likelihood that she was force sensitive, though perhaps not as malleable as he had allowed himself to become.

He was now more set in that belief, with the determination that she had showed trying to escape. Though he wondered if she had discovered any of the abilities that lay deep within her mind. Though he suspected that it was something that his mother had made sure to suppress over the year.

A pang of guilt hit him again. It had been so long since he had thought of the woman. Even in the wake of the slaughter of his father, he had tried to force those thoughts out of his mind. He needed to stay focused on the goal. This was sure to waver his resolve.

The helmet hit the ash, kicking it into the air before slowly settling down on the pedestal, moving in the air as Ren walked past, pulling off his cape and discarding it in the corner along with his gloves.

He took a deep breath as he turned the corner. It had been years since he'd seen her up close.  The smattering of freckles across her nose and up each of her cheeks seemed to only grow in the years since he’d seen her last. He could remember the day he said goodbye, knowing that it would be an eternity before he saw her again. It was necessary- his mother had told him- to harness the gift he had. Not knowing the faceless voices that were in his mind, pushing him away from the path that his uncle was so eager to share with him. With all of them.

Her hair had turned into a wild mess, he could only assume from the battle that she had put up. Cheeks still red with anger and expelled energy.

It startled him how much she looked the same, but at the same time looked completely different. The years had been good to her.

 He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it backwards out of his face. 20 years. It had been 20 years since the last time he had seen her. He was 10, she was 6. The guilt in his stomach forced him to shift on his feet, second guessing whether pushing into her mind was a good idea. But he had a job to do.


	2. Meeting the Baby Sister || Ben 4 | Nomi 0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren recalls the first time he laid eyes on his sister.

Ren stared at his sister, unable to push past the eerie silence that the sedative had put her into. Everyone else through this room had either fought, cried, or screamed, and had she been awake, he was sure it would have been no different.

He could remember so clearly the day he first met her.

 

* * *

 

Ben 4 | Nomi 0

Ben paced the hallway, having been relegated there after the slew of cuss words his mother started spewing out of her mouth. He sat patiently on the hallway bench with his Uncle Luke, but as the clock ticked by, and the screams came out of the room, his anxiety built. Time passed and his feet hit the floor, starting to pace like he’d seen his parents do so many times.

His uncle pressed him to draw, to sit still and focus on something to help pass the time, but he couldn’t. He’d been waiting for this day for nearly 7 months, since the day that his parents sat him down and explained to him that he was soon going to be a big brother. That one day he would have a little brother or sister that he could help take care of. At 4 years old, those 7 months took forever, until the moment that his mother’s face contorted, she gritted her teeth and told Han that it was time to go.

He was dutiful, helping to the best of his ability as his parents painted the spare bedroom, bringing in furniture that they told him had once been his. A cradle, a crib, various toys and clothing that he had long since grown out of. He had brought in items of his own that he was willing to part with, drew dozens of pictures for the walls, in hopes to impress the new member of the family.

Silence filled the halls, followed by the wailing of a baby, and the cooing of their parents. Time seemed to speed up and before he knew it, his father was peeking his head into the hall, waving for him to come in.

Ben was quick to turn, small feet hitting the floor as fast as they could, pushing past his father’s legs, waiting for the man to help him onto the chair to stand next to his mother.

As he got up on the chair, he saw the smile on his mother’s face and the sweet red face of the baby with a smattering of freckles clear across it.

“So mama,” he said, his voice soft as he leaned across the arm of the chair onto the hospital bed,” Is it a boy or a girl.” Han moved in close behind him, picking him up and sitting him on the bed next to his mother before he sat down on the chair.

“You, sweetheart, have a little sister,” Leia said, a smile peeling across her face as she reached her free hand out to stroke her son’s cheek.

“What’s her name,” he said, the excitement evident in his voice.

“Well, your father and I thought we could use your help on that.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, Han-“

“Well, we didn’t know whether we should name her Ada, or Nomi,” Han said, pulling Ben’s attention the other way.

Ben’s lips pursed in determination,” I like em both.”

“That was our problem too, that’s why we thought you could help,” Leia said softly, her arm wrapping around.

Ben smushed his face together, he knew Ada was a good name, but he liked the way Ben and Nomi sounded together. They were going to be best friends forever, he just knew it, so it had to sound good. “Nomi, Nomi, yeah, Ben and Nomi.”

“Nomi Solo it is,” Han said with a smile, rubbing his son’s head,” Good choice kid.”

Ben smiled wider, his eyes turning back to his sister, rubbing her hand as he had seen his mother do.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give credit to my good friends Lena and Wheo for their help. Lena for helping with titling and formatting, and Wheo for helping with which path to take this in (there were 3 very solid choices).
> 
> Credit also goes to Lucasfilm, JJ Abrams, George Lucas, and all of those involved in this expanse world. if it were not for you, I wouldn't be able to use my imagination to build off of it.
> 
> More chapters coming soon. It's now just to editing most chapters and finishing a few!


End file.
